last_day_on_earth_survivalfandomcom-20200222-history
Mu Lan
Daily Tasks In the Hidden Garden, Mu Lan will present you three tasks per day, on a to-do list. If you complete them within the day, she will reward you by unlocking a chest near her house--it contains some variety of Chinese New Year event-specific items and armor, as well as some sundries. 'Tasks' "Greetings, stranger! Come with me" - Mu Lan "I have some tasks for you. Help me, and I'll give you something in return." - Mu Lan Mu Lan will ask you to do any three of the following (Complete all tasks to get a reward): *''"Please, feed my horse. It loves carrots most of all! You will find its feeder near the house."'' - Mu Lan **bring 5 carrots to horse feeder *''"Will you help me feed the carp? Come closer to the pond, there you'll see a fish feeder. Any seeds will go."'' - Mu Lan **bring 10 seeds to fish feeder *''"Among the seeds you find there should be rice seeds as well. I have already prepared the soil, just plant the seeds and wait for the harvest to grow."'' - Mu Lan **plant 1 seed and grow rice stem (1 seed = 2 rice stem) *''"Have you already tried to boil rice? Try once more, you'll get an excellent nutritious dish. There is a bonfire next to the garden bed."'' - Mu Lan **prepare 10 rice stems on fire *''"Have you already found green tea anywhere? Please, bring some for my father and put it on the table. Dad will be happy!"'' - Mu Lan **bring 3 cups of green tea to the table (Tea Table) (Green Tea, found in any resource zone) *''"Have you seen how many zombies there are? Help me get rid of them, I don't want them to break into my home to my dad."'' - Mu Lan **kill 10 zombies on mu lan's location (Jiangshi, looking around the Hidden Garden) **''"Well done! You cope with enemies almost as good as me. Almost. Why don't we compete some day?"'' - Mu Lan "Thanks for help! You can find your reward in the chest by your house." - Mu Lan "Your reward is waiting for you in the chest" "Need more work? Come tomorrow at the same time" - Mu Lan "Notes for me not to miss a thing"]] 'Challenge' "Dad taught me to fight with a sword" - Mu Lan "Bang the gong if you want to compete" - Mu Lan "The one who kills more zombies wins" - Mu Lan "Don't step out of the circle!" - Mu Lan "This one is mine!" - Mu Lan "Get a better weapon if you want to beat me" - Mu Lan "Take your reward in the chest" - Mu Lan "You have already defeated me today. Come tomorrow at the same time" - Mu Lan You can also bang the gong and step into the circle with Mu Lan to compete against her prowess with the sword. She does 300 dmg per hit. If you can kill more than her out of thirty (16/30) Terracotta Zombies 80HP, without leaving the circle, you win the contents of another reward chest (red, with a Chinese-themed skin, adjacent to the circle). Melee weapons can't accomplish this; you must use Glock 17 or better. 'Rewards' The Chinese New Year edibles include: *Baozi: "Steam cooked and stuffed with delicious filling" *Candied Fruits: "When used, adds an ability to speed down the enemy for 20 minutes" *Green Tea: "Great for quenching thirst" *Lotus Root: "When used, increases the experience earned for 20 minutes" *Red Tortoise Cake: "Holiday dish for special occasions" Bowl of Cooked Rice.JPG|Bowl of rice Baozi.JPG|Baozi Candied Fruits.JPG|Candied Fruits Green Tea.JPG|Green Tea Lotus Root.JPG|Lotus Root Red Tortoise Cake.JPG|Red Tortoise Cake There are also four themed armor pieces and a special cold weapon of ancient China, Guandao, all of which will remain after the event is concluded. Chinese helmet.JPG|Warrior Helmet Chinese breastplate.JPG|Warrior Armor Chinese trousers.JPG|Warrior Greaves Chinese boots.JPG|Warrior Boots Guandao.JPG|Guandao The Guandao is "a combination of the best combat features of a sword, ax, spear, hook and pole." It does 50 dmg and has 0.7 attack speed. Trivia *Introduced in Beta v.1.7.3 removed in Beta v.1.7.5 Category:Characters Category:NPC Category:Event Category:Events